Chet Drugis
Chet Drugis Drug-is is the current/eternal Vice President of Shon Co. and has been since 1988 to present day. He was the original Morffer, being the first infected with the chemical at the age of 13. Having a natural fear of distain and hate, he decided to not be the only Morffer on earth, as such he basically just infected the entire world with the virus in under 1 month. Personality Chet`s personality is very complicated. He can begin a conversation in the means of one ups manship, and in the end it was no more than a knock knock joke. His personality before he was infected was very moody and quiet. He rarely chose to even speak to his parents. After he was infected, he was very angry and outlandish. He frequently hallucinated, because of his mind adjusting to the transformation as well. He then over time adjusted to the transformation and his personality changed again. Chet`s personality became more Self involved, he cared about himself and no one else, reguardless of what he said. After he had chose to Repay for his sins he became more focused on matters at hand. He thought about his deeds and was more serious and honest. He even told krauss that in this game of life "No body wins, Krauss. Everyone loses. Everyone." After his Revival he became a bit bipolar from the combination of his human psyche and Morffer psyche. His modesty and Ego could not co-exist so in the end they combined and he had become slightly bipolar. now he has a mix of Chronic Disreguard for people, and Deep Care for anyone he looves. Relationships Chet has a loving relationship with Krauss Beildushmitt. At the moment, they have one "child" named Aggie, born from a surrogate mother. But they are going to have a second child. Chet has severe troubles with having friends due to his split personality. Because of this he has a strained relationship with Shon alone, let alone anyone else he could be friends with. History Chet was born in Wisconson, he was raised there until the age of 7, when his parents moved him to Arizona, to meet new people. They got a middle class home in Pheonix, Chet did not really care for moving. At the age of 13, his father was called to help service the Shon Co. building, seeing as Chet was free for the day, his father had decided to take Chet to inspect the probem. At the building, Chet was being the usual adolesent teenager he was, and decided to steal some of this drug. Sadly, he forgotten he stored it under his bed after 2 weeks. After the 3rd week, he had gotten the MORF onto his body and then suffered the consequences of being stupid. He officially became the very first Morffer. After murdering his parents, fearing they didn`t love him anymore, he was hunted by Shon Co.`s military forces for being a terrorist after tracing him back to the MORF outbreak. As punishment, he was examined mentally for the greatest punishment he could receive. After the examination, it seemed that the greatest punishment is to make him the VP of one of the greatest companies in the world. Shon Co. As such, he was made VP and while it did sting a little, he managed to make the company spread the drug all over the planet. Since now Shon Co. was becoming more powerful, due to the government attention becoming more focused on Shon Co., eventually Shon Co. then became the new government, rising in power until dominating the world as a global empire. Abilities Chet can use mind manipulating powers such as giving Hallucinations. He had heated blood to extreme points, but after revival he had lost the abilities from the cryo chamber. As a technical corpse, he cannot feel pain due to dead nerve endings throughout his body. He is easily able to rip his body apart and not die, both because of nano bots in his body keeping his brain functioning even when disconnected from his spine, as well as being undead. He has a moderate amount of strength, like an average man. Being a technical cross between a Morffer and a Man/zombie, therefore he is immune to both MORF and its Cure, meaning he is stuck like this forever. His eyes can change brightness when he is using mental abilities, functioning as a natural light sorce. Chet can speak latin. Trivia *Chet is bipolar, which also makes his voice and action fluctuate. **He can go from ALL CAPITALS, to all lower case, And Even A Nice Mix Of Letters. *Chet holds little reguard for life in general, incuding his own. *He hates being second best. *He is immune to any and all disease since almost all of his cells are dead. *His color sceme went from gray, and red to Gold, brown, and black. *He is a natural Blonde. *His blood type is O positive. *He loves His daughter Agnes, and lovingly reffers her as AGGIE. *He will not refrain from kicking the crap out of his child if she ever swears at such a young age again. *Chet is part Mutant, Demon, Zombie, and Morffer. *He is still the VP of Shon Co. even though it was a "Life" sentence.